jackiechanadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tough Luck
Tough Luck is the forty-forth episode of Jackie Chan Adventures. Synopsis Jackie acquires a cursed emerald, and must find a way to break the curse. Meanwhile, Finn, Ratso and Chow decides to leave the Dark Hand. Plot The episode began at a rock concert in Cleveland, Ohio as the announcer said, “Please welcome... the Dark Hand!!!!” Chow was playing the drums, Ratso the guitar, Valmont the cowbell, Shadowkhan the guitar, and Shendu was a stage prop. Finn swooped on stage as the leader, and won over the crowd. Then, all of a sudden, Jackie jumped down from a Section 13 helicopter and punched him in the face for no reason besides, “You are off key!!”. Finn woke up screaming and panting. He decided this has gone too far and planned to quit the Dark Hand to survive. He left his house, wanting to tell Valmont he quits, but decided to wait until it’s morning. At Uncle's Rare Finds, Tohru had just failed at selling a vase to a customer, and was being trained by Jackie and Uncle, while Jade was in charge of the store. Meanwhile, a Irish looking guy hurriedly bought a lamp and sold Jade the Emerald of Killarney, which Finn wants to have for his own. Uncle recognized the emerald, and afterwards Jade had a string of bad luck until Jackie took it for her. Almost at the moment he got the emerald, Jackie got bad luck and the bad luck stopped for Jade. Meanwhile, Finn was having auditions for his new crime syndicate in an old theater. The first guy who tried out looked like Marshall Law from the Tekken video games. He unfortunately hit himself in the head with a nunchaku, so the next guy came out. He looked like Jaws (the human villain with metal teeth from the “James Bond Junior” cartoon), and failed at chewing through the log. The third guy came out (he looked like the actor from the movie that inspired “Star Wars”), and though he cut up the haystacks, the guy ran off after he saw a mouse!! Finn was horribly disappointed about the turnout, but, luckily, Chow and Ratso showed up, explaining that they quit after Finn. He told them about the Emerald of Killarney while they walked to a dressing room with the Irish guy (who Jade obtained the emerald from), tied up inside. Jackie, meanwhile, had been locked in Uncle’s closet. Jade and Tohru showed up with twenty three books on Irish legends. Uncle read about how the curse can only be broken by returning the emerald to the tomb in Ireland that it was stolen from. Jackie tried to make it to a cab, but lost Uncle’s good luck charms, and nearly got run over by a truck, nine cars and a motorcycle before he got to the cab. However, seconds later, Finn and the others showed up in a car and as the unlucky Irish guy told them about the curse, Finn brushed it off saying, “I’m Irish and every Irish dude knows that that curse is a bunch of blarney!!!!” (another hint about his past, possibly). At the airport, Jackie ended up in the baggage check machine, and on the plane, he got squashed by the reclining fat, bald guy in front of him. When he arrives in Ireland, Jade is waiting for him; dismayed, Jackie tried to tell Jade that she was returning to San Francisco, but kept getting interrupted by some people walking by and pinching him in the process. So when he finally asked Jade why they were doing that, she explained that it was Ireland, it was kind of St. Patrick’s Day and he wasn’t wearing green, which explained why Jade was wearing green shoes on her feet instead of her usual red ones. Jackie tried to get a green hat in order to avoid getting pinched again, as well as blend in a little. However, Finn and the others show up, demanding the Emerald, and as he tries to escape them, his pants get caught on a uneven fence. Finn tries to grab the emerald, but Jackie retrieves his pants, sending Finn sprawling off the fence which Ratso smashes down, and then Jackie runs across the rooftops swinging onto a clothes line, grabbing a pink-polka dot bathrobe on his way down. On the street, he nearly gets beat up by two persons named Seamus, but is grabbed by Ratso as Finn grabs the emerald and Jackie is thrown into the dumpster. Jade returns his pants to him just as Uncle calls Jackie, telling him that if the emerald is stolen, the curse will remain on Jackie forever, and promptly the garbage pipe’s contents spew out on his head. But luckily, Jade gets some information from a bunch of locals down at a pub on where Finn’s gang is by disguising herself as a leprechaun, and one of them tells her that he found out about “some fellas” (Finn and his gang) down at the old potato factory. But then, as Jade is about to leave, one of the patrons speaks up and says that if they catch the leprechaun, they’ll get the pot of gold. The Chans arrive at the potato factory; Jackie goes inside and sees Finn talking to someone over the phone to sell the emerald! Jackie reached out for the emerald, but accidentally started the machine! Chow and Ratso held Jackie up and he gave the emerald to Finn! That meant that now Finn was cursed, so Jackie was finally able fight back and managed to kick some major butt. Meanwhile, Jade was chased by the pub patrons and she then stopped them in their tracks by telling them that they caught her, and then says for them to follow her, and she’ll lead them to her “pot of gold” (much to the patrons’ surprise). Finn then admits that the emerald is cursed, and Jackie told Finn to give him back the emerald and the curse if Finn, Chow and Ratso will leave Jackie alone. Jade and the pub patrons came in as Finn gave the emerald to Jackie. The leader of the patrons asked Finn to “hand it over”, and Finn says Jackie has it. Luckily for Jackie, however, the patron grabs Finn and says he didn’t mean the emerald, and a fellow patron explains what Finn had already found out the hard way: “Every Irishman knows that rock carries a curse.” Then, Finn, Chow and Ratso made a run for it, with the pub patrons behind them. Ratso and Chow told Finn that they quit, but Finn said that he found the perfect gang name. Meanwhile, Jackie and Jade finally return the Emerald of Killarney to its tomb, and the curse was lifted off Jackie for good. He and Jade walked happily through Ireland, until a black cat came across Jackie’s path, he broke a mirror and then walked under a ladder! Jade surmised that all that was “eighty years’ bad luck”. Jackie wondered if that was all superstition, but it wasn’t when someone dumped trash on him right where "the Trash Bin goes" . Characters Protagonists *Jackie Chan *Jade Chan *Uncle *Tohru *Sheamuses Antagonists *Finn *Ratso *Chow Dream *Shendu *Valmont *Ninja Khan Objects * Emerald of Killarney - Irishman, Jade Chan, Jackie Chan, Finn Voice Talent *James Sie - Jackie Chan, Chow *Stacie Chan - Jade Chan *Sab Shimono - Uncle *Clancy Brown - Ratso *Adam Baldwin - Finn *Noah Nelson - Tohru *John DiMaggio - Sheamuses *Jennifer Darling Quotes Jackie: (after being pinched a few times) Ow! (to Jade) Why does everyone keep doing that? Jade: (while using her fingers) Because this is Ireland. You’re not wearing green. (Jackie looks down at Jade’s green shoes) And it is kind of St. Patrick’s Day. (Jackie is surprised at seeing all the St. Patrick’s Day decorations) ---- Jade: (comes into the potato factory with the pub patrons, and points to Finn, Ratso and Chow) Those men have it. Finn: (looks surprised at seeing the pub patrons, turns to Jackie and hands him the Emerald) It’s all yours, dude. Pub Patron Leader: (to Finn while holding out a hand) All-rightee, hand it over. Finn: (thinking the leader means the Emerald) I just did. (points to Jackie) He has it. (Jackie looks surprised, but the leader grabs Finn instead) Pub Patron Leader: Not the Emerald, you pig-ignorant gum! Pub Patron #2: Every Irishman knows that rock carries a curse! Pub Patron Leader: The leprechaun told us you lot stole her pot of gold! (Finn, Ratso and Chow exchange shocked looks with each other) Broadcast *USA: The WB (Kids' WB) - Saturday, March 16, 2002 *UK: BBC One (CBBC) - Saturday, September 7, 2002 Trivia *Possible names for Finn's new gang: "The Finn Experience"; "Finn And The Revolution"; "Finn, Wind, and Fire"; "The Rolling Finns" (this alternative is suggested by Ratso, and it's the only one suggested by someone else than Finn) and "Finnhalen". It should be noted that Finn uses the names of famous rock bands, reflecting his love of music. *One of the men trying out was dressed in a yellow jumpsuit using nun-chucks; this is a reference to Bruce Lee, famous martial artist and friend of Jackie Chan; the yellow jumpsuit would later be worn by Beatrix Kiddo in "Kill Bill Volume 1". es:Mala suerte